When the Sky Falls*~
by Creed
Summary: Complete and utter YukixShuichi sap and ultra fluffness. When an accident threatens to tear them apart, can Shuichi's belief in their love save their relationship? And again, I remark, fluffy fluff fluffness.


Author's notes: Heyla! ~waves~ This is my first gravi fic! ~beams~ A one-shot, cuz I'm trying to refrain from series'. It takes me forever to finish them. ^.^* Newayz, I was genki-fied by my newly acquired TV Animation artbook I got from voe.com (check 'em out! Their cool and nice too! ~beams~).   
  
Oh yeah, I don't own the Lifehouse song (this band rocks) nor do I own Gravitation, it's Murakami-sama's. Not mine. ~sighs~ Translations to the japanese terms I used are on the bottom of the fic.   
  
Hope ya'll like it! CC's are welcome at crimson_jaded@yahoo.com. Flames will be used to ignite Yuki and Shuichi's passion for my personal amusement. ^-^ Well, Cali luvs ya'll! ~glomp~ On to the fic! ^O^-Wai!   
  
  
~*When the Sky Falls*~   
Written by: Cali-chan   
  
  
//desperate for changing   
starving for truth   
closer to where I started   
chasing after you//   
  
~Shuichi~   
  
I pump my fist into the air as we ended the song, the last threads of the music fading away. Beside me, Hiro breaks into a grin as the crowd erupts into loud applause and screams. Suguru manages a small smile as I turn to face him to gauge his reaction.   
  
We had just performed one of Bad Luck's more upbeat songs, the kind I preferred. I loved the way the fast tempo would run through my veins until the music became a very part of my body and soul. It was during those times that I was reminded of why I chose to become a musician. Music was what I loved, what made me alive.   
  
Second to -him- of course.   
  
It's easy to spot Yuki in the crowd. As always he is stationed at the back, not liking to be in close proximity with others. His golden hair is like a beacon among the multiple dark haired Japanese fans.   
  
It isn't often that he comes to watch. He always has tons to do. If it isn't working then it's Seguchi-san needing help in some things. Sometimes I think Seguchi-san is jealous of me and Yuki. But then I realize that's stupid. He has Mika-san after all.   
  
I smile and wave which causes the crowd to start screaming again, thinking it was directed at them. But when I see a pale hand lifted in response from the distance I knew the person it was meant for had seen it.   
  
I grab the mike, ready to perform the next song of the concert. "Minna-san! The next song was written by me just recently for someone very special, the light of my life."   
  
I know Yuki realizes it's him. Today is special. It marks a year since I first met him at the park, our first anniversary of sorts. As Suguru starts the slow beat of the ballad I add softly. "It's called 'Falling'"   
  
As I sing I ignored everything around me. Only the music and the man I love existed now. I watch his eyes widen as I sing of devotion despite pain, love within an icy exterior, how everything that was me was his as well. I sought to bring out as much of the emotions I felt into the words, to lace it with the overflowing love that always threatened to burst every time I saw him.   
  
As it ends I feel strangely tired. I had poured my very soul into the song and it drained me emotionally. The crowd is silent. Then in a sudden flurry of movement the applause is deafening. The very foundation shakes with the crowds reaction. But their thoughts on the song didn't matter, only Yuki's did.   
  
I feel disappointment crashing in as I notice he had gone. My heart begins to ache uncontrollably. He hated it enough to leave in the middle of the concert, the song I had tried to reach him with. Suddenly I can't find the power to sing again and rush off stage, trying to fight tears. I ignore Hiro's voice calling my name as I rush towards the exit. Then a strong hand catches my arm, pulling me back against a warm chest.   
  
"Baka... where are you running off to now." Yuki's warm prescience blankets me, his words themselves a caress. Suddenly everything was all right, if Yuki was by my side there could be nothing wrong in the world.   
  
Resting my head on the crook of his neck I murmured, "I thought you left." I look up, tears starting to fade. "I though you hated the song."   
  
He chuckles and smacks me lightly on the head. "Idiot. The song was all right."   
  
"Why are you here?" I beam up at him. An all right from Yuki was as good as my album's getting platinum, and just as hard to get.   
  
He suddenly looks uncomfortable and tries to cover it up by looking cold. "I just didn't like being among all those people."   
  
I can't help but break out into a smile. Then suddenly K appears, gun in hand and face fuming. "Uwa! Better get back on stage before K-san kills me!"   
  
The last thing I see before the stage lights blind me once more is his smile. And suddenly I can't contain the happiness inside me, launching immediately into the next song as soon as I reach the mike, startling the other Bad Luck members.   
  
Yuki was, and is, my everything.   
  
//I'm falling even more in love with you   
letting go of all I've held onto   
I'm standing here until you make me move   
I'm hanging by a moment here with you//   
  
~Yuki~   
  
Nowadays every time a fan meets me on the street she comments on the same thing. On how my stories have taken on a happier turn. I only nod to acknowledge it, not giving out any information. What would they think if I revealed the very thing that made me happy was my lover, who only happened to be a man as well.   
  
Knowing these strange Japanese girls, they'd probably melt in joy.   
  
I was now working on my latest novel. My fingers hover over the keyboard, the words slowly building themselves in my mind. I narrate how the young woman-   
  
"Itai!!" I stop as Shuichi's pained voice floats in from the kitchen, my lips turning up into an amused smile. A soft ~sniffle~ follows the pained cry. The idiot kept on insisting to do all the cooking, despite the fact he was a horrible klutz. Not one cooking encounter went by without a single mishap.   
  
I stand and leave my laptop on hold, standing awhile by the doorway to watch his accidental comedy act. Shuichi was currently nursing a cut thumb, trying to clean up the spills on the floor, and stopping a burning chicken. Needless to say it was quite amusing.   
  
I wait for the exact moment when tears threaten his eyes before walking in, turning off the oven, and dousing the chicken with water. Then I slowly take his wrist in my hand and pop his thumb into my mouth, sucking softly. The coppery taste of his blood dances on my tongue and I watch closely as the tears disappear from those blue eyes.   
  
He blushes cutely when I let go. "Go-gomen! I didn't mean to burn it! I though it still didn't look cooked so I left it in for awhile to cut the vegetables then I smelled something burnt then-"   
  
"Urusai." I rub my forehead as his insistent chatter starts to give me a headache. Glancing at the state of the chicken I decided the food was to far gone to be saved. "Let's just eat out instead."   
  
His eyes flash with hurt for a few seconds before he looks away. I've been with him long enough to know what he's thinking; he always dwelled to much on his failures. Shuichi is always so hard on himself when it comes to myself. Talking to him is like treading on glass. He always wants to be perfect for me, not realizing it is something no human can be.   
  
I take a step forward, only to feel the floor slip away from me. Before I know it I'm laying horizontally with a startled Shuichi underneath.   
  
He blinks then blushes guiltily. "Heheheh... the soup I spilled. I forgot to wipe it up."   
  
"I noticed." I barked. Then I take advantage of the sudden silence that fell to admire him. His gorgeous large cat-like blue eyes gaze up at me unwaveringly, nearly concealed by wine-colored baby-soft bangs. The blush that dances across his little nose is to cute to resist. I give in to temptation and kiss it lovingly, raising a hand to cup his cheek.   
  
I feel his warm strawberry breath on my chin and I long to taste it, letting my mouth travel down lower to seal my lips over his. He opens his mouth for me and our tongues touch slowly, tasting. Little white hands wrap around my neck in childlike eagerness, long-lashed eyes fluttering close. The kiss is long and deep, taking each other's breath into ourselves.   
  
When we part his lips touch my ear, his voice a breathy whisper. "I love you."   
  
And for a moment I am filled with his innocence and childlike beauty and only he exists. The cute idiot that had captured my heart despite my resistance. Shuichi.   
  
He is the only precious thing that I own, the only thing I cannot live without.   
  
I hold him closer and rest my forehead on his. Giving myself utterly to someone means being at his mercy, under his complete power. But Shuichi deserves this. He has waiting so long, so patiently for me. I can't deny it any longer. After all, I always had been his. The only thing left was to seal it in words.   
  
I close my eyes and rest my cheek against his. Three words.   
  
"I... love you."   
  
He stiffens against me, and suddenly I feel the wetness of tears. His hands cup the sides of my face and raise it so I am forced to meet his eyes. The happiness in them wasn't blurred by the tears, shining through to warm and comfort me. They he kisses me again. And again.   
  
And for the first time in years, I feel my soul heal.   
  
//forgetting all I'm lacking   
completely incomplete   
I'll take your invitation   
you take all of me now//   
  
~Shuichi~   
  
"Picnic! Picnic! We're going on a picnic! Uwa! Ice cream!" I grab Yuki's sleeve excitedly. "Hurry! Before he gets away."   
  
His expression is dry. "He's hardly going anywhere soon with that huge cart."   
  
I ignore him and drag him quickly to the ice cream stand, beaming up at the old man earning a smile in return. "One scoop of strawberry please!" I turn to Yuki. "What do you want?"   
  
"I only eat Haagen Das."   
  
I frown. "Stop being such a prick." I point to the green colored ice cream. "He'll have a scoop of mint!"   
  
Yuki glances as me as the man prepares it, an eyebrow raised. "Why mint?"   
  
"Cuz your cool!"   
  
That earns a small smile from him as he takes his cone. "Baka."   
  
We find a secluded place in the park, hidden by a bunch of tree's. This was where me and Hiro used to hide out when we needed some time alone to write music. It was a special place to me, so I wanted it to be special for Yuki too.   
  
As I plop down he gives me an accusing look. "Your such an idiot."   
  
I blink. "What did I do now?"   
  
"Since these things will melt we have to eat the dessert first before lunch. You couldn't have waited could you?"   
  
I feel my happiness come crashing down. I really was an idiot. I probably ruined the picnic for both of us now and-   
  
"Stop thinking too much." He seats himself beside me and pokes my forehead. "You get all wrinkly here when you do that. I don't want you aging before you're thirty." Then as if only realizing it at the moment he comments. "I wanted to eat the ice cream first anyway."   
  
I grin. "Can I taste yours?"   
  
I jump as Yuki pushes it forward, the ice cream colliding with my nose. I ignore it and lick the green ice slowly. I guide my own to his mouth and to my amusement he bites it and lifts it clear off the cone. We end up finishing each others ice cream.   
  
"I can't believe you could bite the stuff!" I flop down on the grass. "My teeth would have killed me!"   
  
"What's cold can't feel the cold." I detect the sadness beneath the words and sit up quickly by his side. I wrap my hands around his waist and rest my head on his shoulder.   
  
"That's a lie." He relaxes at my touch. "You only seem cold, but when somebody gets to know you they realizes it only hides the warmth."   
  
"Somebody's philosophical tonight." He words come out harsh but the hand that reaches out for mine completely contradicts it. I feel his breath ruffle my hair as his chin rests on my head.   
  
Then all we do is sit and remain silent, allowing our hearts to commune instead of words.   
  
I found myself praying for a happy ending. Like in the story books.   
  
People like us deserved it too... right?   
  
//I'm falling even more in love with you   
letting go of all I've held onto   
I'm standing here until you make me move   
I'm hanging by a moment here with you//   
  
~Yuki~   
I curse silently as I rush down the corridor. I was an hour late for Hiro's birthday party and Shuichi would no doubt be getting in everyone's hair in worry.   
  
Normally I didn't go to such pointless social gatherings but Shuichi practically begged me to. Besides, Hiro was important to him. As much as the man annoyed me at times, if Shuichi loved him I would bear with whatever he threw at me.   
  
Another important thing was this was the day I had chosen to finally do it. To finally legally seal our love. My right hand went into my pocket, fingering the small box that held the diamond imbedded ring. Here it was taboo, but in other places like Switzerland it was legal to marry another man. Then it would finally be official.   
  
Shuichi Yuki. I smiled and chuckled softly at the thought. Would we have children? I wasn't very fond of them but Shuichi seemed to be the type to get along with a kid. After all, he was very much like one. I decided a child would be fine, just seeing him acting like a total idiot trying to get the brat to sleep or eat would be well worth the hassle of a little human in the house.   
  
As I get into my car I can't help but see a brighter future. Shuichi made everything bright in my life. And if I could help it he would always be by my side.   
  
Zettai...   
  
//I'm living for the only thing I know   
I'm running and not quite sure where to go   
and I don't know what I'm diving into   
just hanging by a moment here with you//   
  
Where is he? What if he got into an accident? What is he was mugged? What if he forgot? What if-   
  
"Shu-i-chi!" Hiro's annoyed voice cut through my thoughts, his face hovering inches from mine. "Seguchi-san just asked you a question."   
  
"Ah? Gomen!" I turn to the blond haired man who was watching me with some amusement. "What did you just say?"   
  
"I just wanted to know where Eiri-san was. Wasn't he supposed to come too?"   
  
"Uwa!" I leap up from my seat. "He's late! Something must have happened to him! I better go call."   
  
Ryuichi beamed genkily at me and announced. "You can't use the phones here Shuichi-kun! There's always a scary man staring at you when you do!" He imitated the expression -- ¬_¬ "You have to use the payphone outside!"   
  
"Hai!" I give Hiro a high five before going outside. "Be right back."   
  
"Of course you will. You wouldn't want to miss the cake would you." He noted dryly.   
  
Once I exit the hotel I spot the payphone across the street immediately. The pedestrian light was already blinking red but I rushed across. I was only few steps away from the sidewalk so I quickly reach into my pockets for change.   
  
Suddenly a car rounded the corner. The bright headlights blinded me and I could only raise my arm to shield my eyes. The impact shot lances of pain down my entire body and I felt my feet leave the ground as I was thrown into the air.   
  
I saw rather than felt myself land. My body was too numb by the pain to feel anything. I could barely keep my eyes open as the blood ran down my face and into my eyes. But I managed to stay conscious long enough to see the driver of the car rush towards me. My blood ran cold and I fought to stay awake.   
  
Yuki...   
  
I noted blurrily that he was lifting me up, his hoarse voice screaming for help. Then all was black.   
  
  
//There's nothing else to lose   
there's nothing else to find   
there's nothing in the world   
that could change my mind   
  
there is nothing else   
there is nothing else   
there is nothing else//   
  
~Yuki~   
  
"Only his head suffered severe physical trauma. Amazingly the rest of his body was only bruised and there were few abrasions on the first layer of skin. He has pulled a major recovery in the past three days." The doctor chuckled softly. "I would say Mr. Shindou has a very hard head."   
  
Hiro's smile is filled with relief, his eyes bright. "That he does sensei."   
  
"If you would all follow me you may pay him a visit. He hasn't awakened yet so I'm afraid there won't be much to do but look."   
  
I watch them all leave, remaining in my seat. Only Tohma notices. He too remains, coming to sit beside me with a worried expression on his face. "Eiri-san. Aren't you going to see him?"   
  
I bury my face in my hands. See him? See what my carelessness had done to him? See how badly I had hurt the very thing I loved the most in my life?   
  
Tohma senses my pain and touches my shoulder compassionately. I turn to look at him and whisper pleadingly. "Help me."   
  
I knew how pathetic I sounded but I no longer cared. Shuichi most probably hated me. I had lost everything I cared for in one single instant.   
  
"Anything. I'll do anything." Tohma's voice was filled with emotion, as if he would actually make true to that promise.   
  
I can't help but smile. He was always a dear faithful friend. "I need to get to America as soon as possible."   
  
"Eiri-san..."   
  
"I don't want to see him look at me with hatred on his face. I don't want my last memories of him with me to be bitter. I need to get away before he wakes up."   
  
Seguchi looks reluctant but finally nods. "I can get you out by today."   
  
I touch his hand in gratitude. Then, and only then, I go to see Shuichi.   
  
As I enter his room everyone parts for me to come closer him. I take the seat by his bedside offered to my by Hiro and take his hand.   
  
He looks so pale and lifeless, completely surrounded by the whiteness of his blankets and bed sheets. His wine-colored hair was startling surrounded by dull colors, his breathing calm as he slept. Finally I leaned forwards and whisper, one final word, and leave.   
  
~Sayonara.~   
  
//desperate for changing   
starving for truth   
I'm closer to where I started   
chasing after you//   
  
~Shuichi~   
  
They said I had been asleep for a week. The doctors were surprised at how quickly I had recovered, remarking if Yuki hadn't reacted by slamming on the brakes I wouldn't have survived.   
  
Now that I was awake I could go home. I was hurt that Yuki wasn't there, but then I though he was probably waiting back at our place and cheered at the thought. I had to tell him I knew he didn't mean it. I didn't want Yuki to blame himself for my mistake. I had tried to cross when it was nearly red after all.   
  
But when I arrived at mine and Yuki's apartment I found it empty. Completely empty. His clothes, books, and laptop were gone. He had left me.   
  
Which is why I'm now standing here before Seguchi's desk, currently involved in a staring match with a man that had perfected the act.   
  
I finally look away and he smiles slowly. "What brings you here Shuichi-san?"   
  
"You know damn well!"   
  
"Temper." He notes in amusement. "If it's about where Eiri-san is, I'm not telling you."   
  
"You have too! I need to talk to him."   
  
"And what? Accuse him of his wrong doing. Go all the way to where he is to hurt him as he hurt you?" Seguchi leaned forward on his desk. "He ran away because of you, did you know that? He knew you would hurt him, that you would start to hate him because of the accident."   
  
I stiffened. Yuki ran away... because of that? I shook my head violently, earning a startled look from Seguchi. They were both completely wrong!   
  
"It wasn't his fault! It was all mine!" I gazed pleadingly into Seguchi's eyes. "Please. I have to see him! I can't let him blame himself for my mistake! I don't want him to hurt because of me!" I look down, fighting back tears.   
  
"I love him Seguchi-san..."   
  
He looked away, deep in though for several seconds. When he turned to meet my eyes Seguchi looked pained, like he had been forced to do something he didn't want to.   
  
"Albright. I'll tell you."   
  
//I'm falling even more in love with you   
letting go of all I've held onto   
I'm standing here until you make me move   
I'm hanging by a moment here with you//   
  
~Yuki~   
  
I watch the lights fly by, ignoring the stares of several young girls nearby. Their youth and energy reminded me of what I had lost.   
  
Shuichi...   
  
I had ridden the train for no other reason but to think. The steady movement of the vehicle somehow soothed me, the speed reminding me of the problems I wanted to leave behind. I wanted to bury.   
  
But somehow these unwanted memories kept resurfacing, their graves unearthed. Every tinkle of an ice cream bell would bring back the image of him with that dash of mint ice cream on his nose. Every singing voice would bring back the song he had sung just for me. The smiles of children were reminiscent of his.   
  
Why? Why couldn't I just forget him? He wasn't mine now. I had nearly killed him, my most precious thing. I nearly done what I had done it the past, but this time I was the one who had both betrayed and killed.   
  
Shuichi...   
  
I wondered what he was doing now. Probably going along as if nothing had happened. Perhaps he was happy I was out of his life and had left.   
  
I found that this hurt the most. That he would be glad I left. That our times together meant nothing now. I loved him. Love him so much it hurt.   
  
Shuichi...   
  
I allowed the tears to fall, ignoring the girls startled whispers. I had lost everything. In one single instant.   
  
Shuichi...   
  
  
  
//I'm living for the only thing I know   
I'm running and not quite sure where to go   
and I don't know what I'm diving into   
just hanging by a moment here with you//   
  
~Shuichi~   
  
"Oh. Him? He's usually at that bar over there."   
  
"Thanks!"   
  
The man nods and smiles. "No problem."   
  
I grin excitedly as I enter the bar, my hands shaking in anticipation. It's been four days since I started searching and now I finally found him! I ignore the smell of cigarette smoke and scanning the multiple blond heads for a familiar one. I spotted him instantly and bounded over.   
  
"Yuki!"   
  
He looks up, his eyes narrowing. I smell the alcohol all over him and wince.   
  
"Hey." He reaches out and pulls me to his lap. "Aren't you a pretty thing. You look just like someone I know."   
  
"Ummm... Yuki?"   
  
He frowns and rests his head on my shoulder. "But he's gone now. I killed him." Sadly he murmurs. "Gomen ne... Shuichi."   
  
"I'm Shuichi!" Then I noted he had fallen asleep and didn't hear me. Shaking my head I asked the bartender to call a cab and pay for his drinks.   
  
Yuki. I had never seen him like this. It was all my fault...   
  
And because of that it was my responsibility to fix it.   
  
As soon as we arrived at my hotel room I had the bellboy lay him on the bed, paying him a generous tip for his trouble. Then I took off his alcohol stained clothes and, with a wet towel, wipe him clean with gently strokes.After that I tucked him and merely watch him sleep.   
  
He wakes up a few hours later, wincing with what must be the worse hangover he'd had the honor of having. I hand him the aspirin I had ready. He took it and then he finally looked at me, registering that I was really here.   
  
The low moan that he escaped his lips caused my hair to stand on end. It was so laced with despair and pain that pierced my heart. Suddenly I couldn't control myself. I moved quickly to his side and held him, my face buried in the crook of his neck. He struggled to move away but I refused to let go. His body started to shake uncontrollably.   
  
I knew if I didn't say something now I'd lose him forever. He was already so still in my arms, the fear radiating off him in waves.   
  
"Please! Yuki! Don't be scared! I came all the way here to take you home! I'm so sorry! It was all my fault. I crossed the street when it was nearly red! Please don't go away! I went all the way here to find you!" I started to kiss his neck and held him tighter, my tears falling on his bare chest. "I'm so sorry."   
  
At first nothing happens. Then his arms come around me and I sigh in pure relief. The tightness of his circle of arms is almost painful. He speaks, his voice running thick with emotion.. "It was never you fault. Never. All I do is hurt you. I have to go away."   
  
"No!" The very though of him leaving for good strikes a deep fear in me. "That's the worst thing that could happen to me! That's the very thing that would hurt me the most!"   
  
"Shuichi...?"   
  
"Please. Come home with me. It was both of out faults then. We're idiots. But we'd be even more idiots if we allowed it to tear us apart." I snuggle closer. "I'd rather die than live without you..."   
  
Suddenly I feel him loosen up, a small chuckle escaping. "You probably would. I can see you poisoning yourself with you own cooking."   
  
"Mou. Hidoii!"   
  
He kisses me then, the bitter taste of alcohol overcome by the cool mint taste of Yuki underneath. Suddenly he pulls away. "Where are my clothes."   
  
"Right there." I point to the chair by the bed.   
  
He reaches over and takes a small box from the pocket, opening it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. My heart skips a beat as I realize what he was about to do.   
  
"Shuichi. Will you-"   
  
"Yukii~IIii!" I throw my arms around his neck. "Hai! I mean, I do! Yes!"   
  
"Baka." He smacks my head. "Let me finish." I nod, my eyes sparkling.   
  
"Shuichi. Will you marry me?"   
  
I answer him with a deep hungry kiss. There is no need for words.   
  
//just hanging by a moment   
hanging by a moment   
hanging by a moment   
hanging by a moment here with you//   
  
"Minna!" Shuichi grins at his small audience. "I have an important announcement to make!"   
  
"Your getting a sex change?" Hiro joked.   
  
"You finally wrote a new song?" K put in hopefully.   
  
"You have Pocky?" Ryuichi beamed.   
  
¬_¬ "Mou. Don't be silly."   
  
"My question was not silly!" K fumed. "Your song was due a week ago!"   
  
"I'm hungry... I still want pocky."   
  
"You'd look good with breasts."   
  
Suguru, Tohma, Mika and Tatsuha merely watched everyone else in amusement. That is, until Yuki stood and stole the limelight.   
  
"We're getting married."   
  
...   
  
Utter silence.   
  
...   
  
Hiro: "WHAT?!?!"   
  
Suguru: "It -is- legal in Switzerland."   
  
Ryuichi: "... I still want Pocky."   
  
Mika: "Nii-chan... are you sure about this. He may look like a girl but he isn't one."   
  
Shuichi: "Oi!"   
  
Tatsuha: "Ryuichi. Will you marry me?"   
  
Ryuichi: Will you give me Pocky?   
  
Tatsuha: "As many as you want!"   
  
Ryuichi: "Okay!"   
  
K: "Wait a minute there Tatsuha! Stop taking advantage of Ryu-chan!"   
  
Toma: -_-*   
  
Suddenly Shuichi pulled into a kiss, silencing every one effectively. Seeing the ice king publicly allowing affection was so inexistent is boggled the mind to see it.   
  
Everyone: O_O   
  
Yuki ended the kiss and pulled away, looking deep into his lover's eyes. Then he merely held the furiously blushing and glittery eyed Shuichi close. Turning he said. "We're getting married. I'd like to see you try and stop us."   
  
Mika smiled and nodded, realizing he wasn't going to back down and wasn't playing. "I'll plan the whole thing for you. A small private gathering surely. We don't want to let this out to the public." Her eyes sparkled. "You'd look so cute in a Rabi~en~Rose wedding dress Shuichi!" ~heart~   
  
"What about mine and Ryuchi's wedding?" Tatsuha put in eagerly.   
  
Tohma's eyebrow twitched. "I can't believe I'm hearing this."   
  
Ryuichi smiled. "He's giving me Pocky!"   
  
K frowned. "I still need that song Shindou-kun."   
  
"We can compose a new song just for it!" Hiro put in eagerly. Suguru nodded in excited agreement.   
  
Shuichi took Yuki's hand and smiled up and his lover. The begrudging smile he got in return was brilliant with love and promises. The singer rested his head slowly on the older man's shoulder, sighing happily as he felt a feathery kiss on his forehead.   
  
He did get his happy ending after all.   
  
~*Owari*~   
  
Phew. ~wipes forehead~ Finished! ^O^-Wai! Okay. That -was- major mush. I did warn ya'll didn't I? ^.^* Well, blame the strange mood I was in. ^-^ I was kinda sad cuz Halloween kinda died down for the kids here due to the anthrax problem. What is poor San Diego coming too where kids can't even come out to trick or treat. ;_;   
  
Well, I smell a sequel coming up. Depends if anyone likes this story though. ^^* I luv Gravitation! It's my top fav's along with Yami no Matsuei, Fruits Basket and Saiyuki. ^-^ Oh yeah! Here are links to pics that inspired certain parts of the story! Their on my www.geocities.com/gottabegenki site! ^-^   
  
Ice cream scene: www.geocities.com/gottabegenki/gravi.jpg   
The America scenes: www.geocities.com/gottabegenki/gravi6.jpg   
A picture of Rabi~En~Rose (the wine haired one) who Mika wanted to dress Shuichi as: www.geocities.com/gottabegenki/digi4.jpg   
  
And Cali starts to ramble. The translations to the japanese terms I used and other facts are below. Well, don't forget to drop me a line at crimson_jaded@yahoo.com to comment or just talk. I'm always looking for new friends. =3   
  
Jaa ne!   
  
~huggles~   
Cali-chan   
  
~Japanese Terms~   
Minna-san: Everyone   
Baka: Idiot   
Itai: Ouch   
Urusai: Shut up   
Zettai: Surely/Positively   
Gomen: Sorry   
Sensei: Teacher/Doctor/Master   
Sayonara: Goodbye   
Hidoii: Mean/Cruel   
Pocky: A popular Japanese snack 


End file.
